The invention relates to packaging for flowers.
Flowers can be transported both wet and dry over Large distances provided they are packed in a suitable packaging. The disadvantages of wet packing is that growth can continue if the cooling is not well controlled. A disadvantage of dry packing is that drying out can take place and that the flowers must be unpacked rapidly and placed in water on arrival. A known wet packaging is a bucket or watertight box in an outer box. The flowers can be displayed by removing the entire outer box. In the case of a watertight inner box, there are two possibilities: one in which cardboard is coated with wax, and one in which cardboard is coated with plastic. The first possibility leads to leakage at the folds and the second possibility is expensive. All known packagings have the drawback that the flowers have to be transferred on arrival in the shop or flower hall.
The aim of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive packaging for upright packing of flowers, which is suitable for dry and wet packing and which, in the case of wet packing, cannot leak; furthermore, it is an objective of the invention to design this packaging so that the packed flowers can be displayed from the top by the simple removal or hinging of a part of the packaging and that the part can be replaced in the closed position without any problem. Finally, the packaging according to the invention is intended to enable, by removal of a part thereof, the flowers to be displayed to the public in a shop or flower stall without their having to be transferred to a bucket or the like.